Interested
by musica musi
Summary: kisah tentangnya yang begitu tertarik dengan bayi perempuan itu, sampai-sampai membuat bayi perempuan itu menangis, ficlet, sumary tidak bagus


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya siapa? kalian sudah tahu-kan...**

**Warning**

**OOC, OC, Typo**

**ChibiNaruto 1.5 thn**

**ChibiHinata 1 bulan**

**Pairing**

**ChibiNaruto x ChibiHinata**

*****mulai*** **

Dia meronta-ronta dalam gendongan ibunya. Begitu melihat seorang bayi bergender perempuan, sedang tertidur pulas di dalam sebuah box bayi. Seperti mengerti keinginannya, sang ibu menaruhnya di sebelah bayi perempuan itu.

Begitu dirinya sudah berada di dalam box bayi itu, tangan mungilnya tampak menggenggam tangan bayi perempuan yang tertidur pulas. Tanpa menyadari kalau wajahnya tampak tersenyum senang. Sepertinya sejak ia melihat bayi perempuan itu, ia jadi tertarik dan ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

"Ara...sepertinya Naru-kun menyukai Hinata-chan," ujar ibu dari bayi perempuan tersebut.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan sungguh imut dan menggemaskan, oh kau punya kamera Hikari-chan?" tanya ibunya pada ibu bayi perempuan tersebut.

"Ada, untuk apa memangnya Kushi-chan?" tanya balik sang ibu bayi perempuan.

"Tentu saja untuk mengabadikan mereka, lihat betapa menggemaskannya mereka, Hikari-chan" jawab ibunya.

"Benar juga, tunggu sebentar biar kuambilkan dulu!" Ibu bayi perempuan itu segera meninggalkan kamar bayi perempuan tersebut.

Sementara dia tidak memperdulikan percakapan kedua ibu tersebut. Tentu saja ia juga masih bayi, mana mungkin mengerti percakapan orang dewasa. Jadi ia lebih memilih menepuk-nepuk pipi bayi perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. Menurutnya pipi itu enak ditepuk-tepuk.

Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mencubit pipi sang bayi perempuan itu. Terkaget, bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur itu pun terbangun dan...

"Huweeee... Huweee..." bayi perempuan itu menangis karena tidurnya diganggu olehnya. Tangisan bayi perempuan itu juga membuatnya kaget dan air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu...

"Huweee...Huweee..." ia juga ikut menangis. Kini kamar bayi perempuan itu menjadi berisik karena dia dan bayi perempuan itu menangis.

Ibunya segera mengangkatnya dan mengelus-ngelus perlahan rambutnya, untuk menenangkannya supaya tidak menangis.

"Naru-kun jangan nakal lihat gara-gara kau Hinata-chan jadi terbangun. Dan lagi kau tidak boleh ikutan menangis. Seorang laki-laki itu harusnya mendiamkan anak perempuan yang menangis. Jadi Naru-kun sekarang coba diamkan Hinata-chan yah."

Seakan mengerti perkataan ibunya, tangisannya berhenti seketika. Kemudian ia mulai meronta-ronta lagi dalam gendongan ibunya. Sang ibu yang mengerti akan keinginan anaknya, lalu menaruh kembali dirinya ke dalam box tersebut.

Dirinya mencoba menepuk-nepuk kembali pipi bayi perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil bayi perempuan tersebut. Lalu mulutnya kini mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Da...Da..."

Ibunya memang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Tapi ibunya tersenyum tipis, karena apa yang dilakukannya telah membuahkan hasil. Bayi perempuan itu berhenti menangis dan malah tersenyum lebar bersama-sama dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa Kushi-chan?" tanya ibu bayi perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa, Hinata-chan hanya terbangun dan menangis, tapi sekarang sudah diam lagi," jawab ibunya.

"Oh begitu, ah yah Kushi-chan ini kameranya."

Ibu bayi perempuan itu memberikan sebuah kamera pada ibunya. Kamera itu langsung diambil ibunya dan ibunya memulai untuk menekan shuter. Lalu mengarahkan lensa padanya dan bayi perempuan tersebut.

Matanya berkedip ketika cahaya lensa dari kamera mengarah padanya, dan entah kenapa ia mulai mengantuk. Mulutnya menguap lebar dan akhirnya dia tertidur di sebelah bayi perempuan itu, sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil bayi perempuan itu.

Tanpa di sadarinya ibunya dan ibu bayi perempuan itu tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kemudian kedua ibu itu keluar dari kamar tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

*****END*****

**Special Thanks For:**

**, ****yassir2374****, ****Uzu-AI****, ****ShinRanXNaruHinaXIchiHime****, ****Hideki Ryuga46****, ****lucky kimberly****, ****Waffle R. Dewey****, **** 34****, ****Gray Areader****, ****ricardo. ****, ****joharifalls****, ****dylanNHL****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET**

Jaa naa


End file.
